Rinnegan
|Zdjęcie=Rinnegan.svg |Nienazwany=Nie |Kanji=輪廻眼 |Rōmaji=Rinnegan |Dosłowna polska=Oko Saṃsāry |Inne nazwy= Naruto rozdział 375, strona 17 |Przypisy=Trzeci Databook, strona 313 |Klasyfikacja=Kekkei Genkai, Dōjutsu |Klan=Klan Ōtsutsuki, |Manga=238 |Boruto=Nie |Anime=135 |Shippūden=Nie |Boruto anime=Nie |Gra=Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Impact |Film=Naruto film: Więzienie krwi |OVA=Naruto x UT |Powieść=Boruto: Naruto the Movie |Występuje w=Anime, Manga, Gra, Film, Powieść }} uznawany jest za najsilniejszy spośród Naruto rozdział 373, strona 2. Pochodzi z Rinne Sharingana Kaguyi Ōtsutsuki a po raz pierwszy ukazany jako Kekkei Mōra u jej syna Hagoromo. Podwójny wariant charakteryzuje się falistym wzorem, który rozciąga się na całą gałkę oczną, jasno fioletową twardówką i tęczówką, a jego odmiana posiada te same cechy, chociaż zawiera wzór sześciu tomoe. Przeszłość thumb|left|190px|Rinnegan Nagato. Był podziwiany jako zdolny do opanowania wszelkich ninjutsu.Naruto rozdział 425, strona 9 Powiadano, że do świata pełnego nieładu zostanie zesłana osoba z niebios, która stanie się "Bogiem Stworzenia", która uspokoi świat lub "Niszczycielem", która zredukuje wszystko do nicości."Naruto" Trzeci Databook, strona 313 Pozwala użytkownikowi korzystać z Techniki Sześciu Ścieżek. Pierwszą osobą, która posiadła Rinnegana był Mędrzec Sześciu Ścieżek. Z powodu mitycznego statusu Mędrca, wielu ludzi wierzyło, że Rinnegan był tylko legendą lub mutacją.Naruto rozdział 462, strona 11 Ponieważ oryginalnie Rinnegan był używany przez Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek, to poprzez połączenie czakry jego synów Asury i Indry, może doprowadzić kogoś do przebudzenia tego dōjutsu. Zostało to udowodnione, gdy Madara Uchiha obudził Rinnegan poprzez wszczepienie komórek Hashiramy Senju w swoje ciało, jednak dōjutsu przebudziło się dopiero pod koniec jego życia. W pewnym momencie przeszczepił swoje oczy Nagato - młodemu chłopcu z klanu Uzumaki. Odkąd dano go Nagato przez Madarę, Obito Uchiha, jako partner i podający się za Madarę, uważa, że jest on uprawniony do zabrania Rinnegana z ciała Nagato po jego śmierci. Wszczepia sobie go w lewy oczodół, zastępując Sharingan który poświęcił. Kiedy Madara Uchiha został wskrzeszony przez Kabuto Yakushiego, by walczyć z Sojuszem Shinobi, Madara po raz kolejny zyskał dostęp do tego dōjutsu; jego Wieczny Mangekyō Sharingan mógł się przekształcić w Rinnegan wedle jego woli. Na podstawie danych zebranych na przestrzeni lat, Orochimaru i Kabuto Yakushi wysnuli teorię, że skoro Sharingan pochodzi od Rinnegana, możliwe było zmienić to dōjutsu w Rinnegana w ramach "naturalnej ewolucji". Wspiera to fakt, że podtrzymuje swoje Susanoo mając aktywowany Rinnegan. Po wskrzeszeniu, Nagato również zachował Rinnegan. Jednak po ożywieniu Madary, ten nie posiadał swojego Rinnegana, gdyż umarł bez oczu. Czarny Zetsu próbował odzyskać oko Obito, gdy Biały Zetsu udał się tam gdzie ukryte było ciało Nagato i odzyskał oko, które przekazał Madarze. Po otrzymaniu połowy mocy Hagoromo, lewe oko Sasuke przekształcone zostało w to, co Madara nazywa Rinneganem. Dōjutsu ma typowe okręgi, ale również ma tomoe przez co przypomina trzecie oko Kaguyi Ōtsutsuki i pojedyncze oko Shinju.Naruto rozdział 673, strony 15-16 Umiejętności Ten kto używa Rinnegana uzyskuje dostęp do wielu umiejętności. Posiadacz tych oczu ma potencjał, aby całkowicie opanować wszystkie pięć podstawowych natur czakry, które stanowią podstawę ninjutsu. Może także odszyfrować tablicę Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek w wyższym stopniu niż Sharinganem i Mangekyō Sharinganem. Rinnegan pozwala użytkownikowi na przyzwanie i kontrolowanie Demonicznej Statuy Zewnętrznej Ścieżki. thumb|190px|Nagato używa [[Rikudō no Jutsu|Techniki Sześciu Ścieżek.]] Jedną z najbardziej rozpoznawalnych technik Rinnegana jest Technika Sześciu Ścieżek, która umożliwia używanie wielu technik zwanych Ścieżkami. Ścieżka Zwierząt może przyzywać wiele różnych stworzeń. Ścieżka Naraka może przyzywać Króla Piekieł, który może zostać użyty do przesłuchań lub napraw. Ścieżka Preta może absorbować każde ninjutsu oparte na czakrze. Ścieżka Asura pozwala użytkownikowi zmienić się w mechaniczną zbroję i używać różnych zbroi. Ścieżka Ludzi pozwala na czytanie w myślach, jednakże kosztem życia przesłuchiwanego. Ścieżka Devy pozwala na przyciąganie i odpychanie celów. Ostatecznie użytkownikowi przyznano Zewnętrzną Ścieżkę znaną jako siódma Ścieżka. Daje ona użytkownikowi kontrolę nad życiem i śmiercią. Może być używana do kontrolowania ogoniastych bestii w sposób podobny do Sharingana i Uwolnienia Drewna dzięki łańcuchom czakry. Zewnętrzna Ścieżka udziela także wspólnego pola widzenia pomiędzy użytkownika, wezwane stworzenia i Sześć Ścieżek Bólu, co daje wiele punktów widzenia i wyklucza wszystkie martwe punkty. Dzięki temu we wszystkich oczach widoczny jest Rinnegan. thumb|190px|left|Sześć Ścieżek Bólu Nagato. Gdy został okaleczony przez Hanzō, Nagato opracował Sześć Ścieżek Bólu, gdzie użył Rinnegana i odbiorników czakry na świeżo zabitych ciałach by służyły jako jego rozszerzenie. W ten sposób Nagato dzieli pole widzenia każdego ciała jednocześnie, koordynując nimi z niezwykle precyzyjnym planowaniem. Nagato może również przekazać jednemu ciału jedną z Technik Sześciu Ścieżek. Obito Uchiha również użył tej techniki choć użył do tego wskrzeszonych jinchūriki. U nich zastosowano w oczach Sharingan i Rinnegan w taki sam sposób jak u Obito oraz miał panowanie nad Ogoniastymi Bestiami tymczasowo zapieczętowanymi w nich. Jednak Obito nie użył żadnej z Technik Sześciu Ścieżek. Sam w sobie Rinnegan daje użytkownikowi zobaczyć czakrę oraz ukryte bariery, takie jak ta otaczająca Konohagakure. W przeciwieństwie do Sharingana czy Byakugana, nie wydaje się być w stanie zobaczyć przepływu czakry w osobie fizycznej, jak pokazano, gdy Naruto przekształcił swoje klony w gruz, a Nagato nie był w stanie ich zobaczyć. Co więcej pole widzenia Rinnegana może być łatwo zablokowane przez rzeczy, takie jak bomby dymne lub chmura pyłu jak pokazano, gdy Naruto przygotował różne sztuczki, aby pokonać Nagato. Podczas gdy uprawnienia Rinnegana pozostają nienaruszone po wszczepieniu go do innej osoby, lecz tylko Madara wykazał możliwość powrócenia z Rinnegana do Wiecznego Mangekyō Sharingana. Pomimo zdobycia swojego Rinnegana, Sasuke wydaje się nie być w stanie wrócić do swojego Mangekyō Sharingana, więc zamyka lewe oko, kiedy go nie używa. Niezależnie, Rinnegan nie wydaje się mieć żadnego zauważalnego wpływu na rezerwy czakry, gdyż Nagato używał go przez wiele lat bez przeszkód, nawet w jego wychudzonym stanie oraz zanim został przeszkolony jako shinobi. Mimo że Sasuke ma cały czas aktywnego Rinnegana, to nie przeszkadza mu to w korzystaniu z technik dostępnych dla Mangekyō Sharingana takich jak Amaterasu i jego odmian. Formy Rinnegana Rinnegan.svg|Rinnegan. Rinnegan Sasuke.svg|Rinnegan Sasuke z pełną mocą. Rinnegan Momoshiki.svg|Początkowy czerwony Rinnegan Momoshikiego. Rinnegan Momoshiki 2.svg|Końcowy Rinnegan Momoshikiego. (tylko manga) Rinnegan Urashiki.svg|Rinnegan Urashikiego. (tylko anime) Ciekawostki [[Plik:Pierwsza inscenizacja Rinnegana.png|thumb|right|190px|Pierwsze odwzorowanie Rinnegana w anime. Było to przed 80 odcinkiem Shippūden.]] * W anime, Rinnegan był przedstawiony jako wielobarwny w swoim pierwszym występie. Gdy pokolorowana ilustracja Rinnegana w mandze została wydana, poprawiono to. * W 203 odcinku Naruto: Shippūden, zostaje pokazana sylwetka Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek. Tam, Rinnegan Mędrca jest pokazany czerwony zamiast swojego zwyczajnego koloru. * jest japońskim terminem dla Samsary, cyklu reinkarnacji lub odrodzenia w licznych indyjskich religiach. Odbija się to w imionach wszystkich Sześciu Ścieżek Paina, które dzielą nazwy ze sfer reinkarnacji Samsary. Źródła